Kijana's Roar
Summary Tiana Frog gets scared by Shenzi; So, Bendy, June, Dotty and Kijana have to find her at the Big Frog Mountain. Characters Presenting *Bendy *June *Peanut Otter *Baby Butter Otter *Shenzi *Duchess, Marie, and Berlioz *Dotty *Kijana *Tiana Frog *Snakes *Coyotes *Crocodiles Recap Bendy, June & Dotty were exploring the animal center's baby animals. Then, Dotty picks up a baby frog and tells them it's a american green tree frog. Then, they hear "meow! meow!" Kijana appeared. Dotty tells them facts about black-backed jackals while Kijana goes over obstacles. Then, she jumps into Dotty's arms. Dotty picks up a ball and explains that the ball is the american green tree frog's favorite ball. Then Dotty tells them that Kijana and Frog Tiana were best friends. Suddenly, Shenzi pops up from behind the tree. Bendy, June & Dotty stop Shenzi from taking Frog Tiana's ball away. After Shenzi disappeared, Kijana realizes that Frog Tiana had ran off. With help from Baby Butter Otter, The four realize that Tiana Frog was stuck atop Big Frog Mountain. Baby Butter Otter explains that to get to Frog Tiana's rescue, they have to go through the jungle. Then, go down El Rio Rapido (the fast river) And that's how they'll get to Frog Tiana atop of Big Frog Mountain. When Bendy, Dotty, June & Kijana get to the Jungle. Dotty tells June that they have to be careful because there is Snakes,Coyotes and Crocodiles in the Jungle. So they decide to ask another animal in the Jungle. Which is a frog and they follow the frog's ribbit to get out of the Jungle. Then, they check Baby Butter Otter to find out where to go next. They realize that next they have to go down El Rio Rapido (The fast river). When they got to the river, they find a raft. The four hop into the raft & they sailed down the river. Suddenly, a giant wave flows up & then, Baby Butter Otter gets knocked out of Peanut Otter & floats away in the water. Kijana rescues Baby Butter Otter from the water. Then, they check him to find out where to go next. And the answer was Frog Tiana who is located at Big Frog Mountain. When they got there, Kijana climbs up Big Frog Mountain to save Frog Tiana. After Frog Tiana becomes glad to see Kijana, her rock begins to crack! Frog Tiana is going to fall into the prickers & thorns! Kijana meows at Frog Tiana. June gets an idea, Kijana can use her roar to tell Frog Tiana to jump! But, Dotty says Kijana hasn't roared yet! So, they help Kijana roar. Kijana did so & Tiana jumps. Then, when he got down. June says that a little bit of ball time can cheer Frog Tiana up! Bendy checks Peanut Otter for Frog Tiana's Ball. Then, after a game of ball, Frog Tiana still wants her mommy. So, Bendy, June and Dotty help Kijana roar so he can call to the mommy american green tree frog. Then, mommy frog & four american green tree frogs leap out from behind the bush. Frog Tiana runs to Mommy Frog Growling happily. As Bendy puts her ball back in Peanut Otter. Dotty explains to Bendy, June & Kijana that Mommy Frog miss Frog Tiana so much. June then says that they are so happy! The frog family is together again. And that was how Kijana saved his best friend from Big Frog Mountain. Places in Episode #Jungle #River #Big Frog Mountain Trivia *Kijana comes with Bendy, June and Dotty to rescue Tiana Frog. *This is the 97th episode of the show. *The episode's title spoils the climax. *In this episode, Tiana Frog is brown, but in Meet Dotty! Tiana Frog was orange. Songs *Move Like A Jackal *We Did It Gallery Old bendy practice by gamerboy123456-dba7v6l.png|Bendy as Dora Character Find Rosie the Pink Engine Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes